Kelly Hu
Kelly Hu (1968 - ) *Miss Teen USA of 1985 Film Deaths *''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989)'' [Eva Watanabe]: Strangled by Jason (Kane Hodder) on a dance floor on the boat. (Thanks to Wen and Germboygel) *''No Way Back'' (1995) [Seiko Kobayashi]: Falls to her death (landing on a van) from a window when she backs away from Russell Crowe after he enters the apartment (her body is later seen when she drops a grenade, causing an explosion). (Thanks to Ric) *''Cradle 2 the Grave'' (2003) [Sona]: Shot in the stomach when her own machine-gun goes off at the end of a martial-arts fight with Gabrielle Union in the bad guys' headquarters. *''X2 (2003)'' [Yuriko 'Lady Deathstrike' Oyama]: Injected with a large amount of the liquid metal Adamantium (which immediately solidifies inside her body) at the end of a fight with Hugh Jackman in Brian Cox's secret headquarters (with her body falling back into a flooded tank). (Thanks to Michelle, Wen and Germboygel) *''Farm House'' (2008) [Lilith]: Stabbed in the head with a meat thermometer by William Lee Scott during a struggle in a kitchen; she is later revealed to be a demon and she did not actually die. (Thanks to Prytron) *''Stiletto'' (2008) [Detective Hanover]: Shot in the back of the head (leaving a gruesome exit wound in her face) by a thug while she's talking to Paul Sloan in the street. *''Age of Tomorrow'' (2014) [Dr. Gordon]: Face explodes after an alien locks her in a cell and activates a device that launches some sort of sonic attack on her. *''Dead Space: Downfall (Video, 2008; animated)'' [Shen]: Saw in half by Hansen Voiced by [[Phil Morris after he goes insane. TV Deaths *''Nash Bridges: Hot Prowler'' (1998) [Inspector Michelle Chan]: Strangled (off-screen) by Kirk Fox in her apartment; her body is shown afterwards when Don Johnson discovers her. (Thanks to Tony) *''Boomtown: The Love of Money'' (2003) [Rachel Durrell]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Rebecca De Mornay while Kelly and Rebecca are fleeing from police in a tunnel; her body is shown afterwards when Vanessa L. Williams regains consciousness and discovers her. (Thanks to BK and R.) *''NCIS: Endgame (2009)'' [Lee Wuan Kai]: Shot to death by Paula Newsome while Kelly is holding a gun on Rocky Carroll. (Thanks to Cody) *''The Vampire Diaries: Blood Brothers'' (2010) [Pearl]: Stabbed in the chest with a wooden arrow by David Anders. Her body is shown again afterwards when her daughter (Malese Jow) discovers her. (Thanks to Pez, Cody, and Alex) *''Hawaii Five-O: Oia'i'o (2011)'' [Laura Hills]: Killed in an explosion when she starts her car and detonates a bomb placed by Mark Dacascos. (Thanks to NZ) Video Game Deaths *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II (2004)'' [Visas Marr]: Executed by the player character following Kelly's attempt on their life, but only if the player decides not to spare and recruit her instead. Late in the game, Kelly can also be talked into killing herself in order to help weaken Darth Nihilus during the final battle. Gallery Kelly Hu - Friday The 13th Jason Takes Manhattan Kellyhu.jpg|Kelly Hu in Cradle 2 the Grave Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Asian-American actors and actresses Category:1968 Births Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Videos Category:Models Category:Voice Actors Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a Friday the 13th film Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Death scenes by cut in half Category:Deaths in the NCIS universe Category:Martial artists